


Wiśnie bez pestek

by Kingchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingchen/pseuds/Kingchen
Summary: Dziękuję Nukaone za betunek.





	Wiśnie bez pestek

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kirschen ohne Kerne](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/319413) by Maia. 



> Dziękuję Nukaone za betunek.

# Wiśnie bez pestek 

Nie wytrzymał długo w Anglii. Zbyt wielu martwych. Zbyt wiele złości i zbyt wiele smutku. Zbyt wiele wspomnień (przede wszystkim o Fredzie, ale nie tylko). 

*  
To musiało być w szóstej klasie. Kiedy wszyscy chłopcy beznadziejnie podkochiwali się w Persefonie MacLachlan z piątego roku, Charlie’ego fascynowała Nimfadora Tonks (której nigdy nie nazywał po imieniu, oczywiście, że nie. Nawet jego refleks szukającego by nie pomógł, gdyby wściekła zaczęła rzucać w jego stronę wyszukanymi przekleństwami). 

*  
To było w czerwcu, w czasie egzaminów, kiedy większość wolnego czasu spędzali nad jeziorem. Któregoś razu koledzy Charliego, pod tym względem pozbawieni skrupułów, namówili skrzaty domowe, by przyniosły im koszyk ze świeżymi owocami i kilkoma dzbanami schłodzonej lemoniady z czarnego bzu. 

Tonks założyła zieloną mugolską sukienkę (prawdopodobnie jako jedyna puchonka miała tyle odwagi, by nosić zielone ubrania, ale pasował jej ten kolor, bez dwóch zdań). Tego popołudnia jej włosy były ciemne i mieniły się w słońcu, duże oczy przybrały kolor nieba i Charlie pamięta, że wydawała mu się wtedy niesłychanie piękna. 

Wzięła gałązkę wiśni i z uśmiechem zawiesiła ją sobie na uchu. Persefona MacLachlan zaśmiała się teatralnie, ale Tonks nosiła owoce tak, jakby były drogimi klejnotami. Była młoda i pełna życia, a Charlie, chociaż próbował, nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego inni ciągle patrzą na długie nogi Persefony. 

*  
W tamtym roku Charlie robił wszystko, by osiągnąć to, o czym marzył od jesieni, odkąd Tonks z jaskrawoczerwonymi, krótkimi lokami wpadła do jego przedziału w pociągu: chciał zobaczyć ją taką, jaką ona sama siebie widziała. 

Najpierw próbował prośbą.

\- Daj spokój proszę. Co w tym wielkiego? Chciałbym chociaż raz zobaczyć prawdziwą Tonks, a nie ciągle tylko tę z zadartym nosem czy zielonymi warkoczami. Proszę.

Potem błaganiem.

\- Tonks, proszę. Też mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić. Naprawdę, szczerze, zrobię wszystko, co chcesz, tylko proszę…

Później pochlebstwem.

\- Zawsze jesteś czarująca, to jasne, po prostu myślę, że prawdziwa Tonks jest najpiękniejsza ze wszystkich. 

Kiedy nic nie pomagało, spróbował groźby.

\- Cholera, Tonks, pokaż mi się albo w następnym meczu zetrzemy was na miazgę!

Nic to nie dawało. Wtedy Charlie nauczył się, żeby grozić tylko wtedy, kiedy rzeczywiście ma się czym.

W końcu uciekł się do szyderstwa.

\- Założę się, że nie chcesz mi się pokazać, bo tak naprawdę jesteś okropnie brzydka, masz wielki nos, brodawki i malutkie oczka.

Nie pokazała mu się. Za to przez kolejne tygodnie całkowicie go ignorowała, a to było najgorsze, co mogła zrobić. Charlie już by wolał, żeby złamała mu nos. 

*  
W jego snach raz była blondynką z długimi, falującymi włosami, słodkim i małym nosem oraz pełnymi i zmysłowymi ustami. Miała długie, szczupłe nogi, a jej oczy błyszczały, kiedy kusząco do niego mrugała.

Innym razem miała krótkie włosy, brązowe i rozczochrane. Twarz pokrywały piegi, a wąskie, proste brwi gniewnie się marszczyły, jakby rola bohaterki jego marzeń w ogóle jej nie odpowiadała.

Później była ruda, tak jak on. Miała skórę jasną jak śmietana i trzepotała miedzianymi rzęsami. Wyglądała jak śliczna mała dziewczynka z wielkimi zielonymi oczami. Jej donośny śmiech rozbrzmiewał radośnie. 

To nie miało sensu. Istniało tysiąc możliwości, a on widział już co najmniej połowę. Czekał na tę jedyną, której nigdy mu nie wyjawiła. 

*  
Imponował innym dziewczynom, kiedy opowiadał im o swoich planach. Cicho piszczały i pytały, czy zdaje sobie sprawę, jak niebezpieczna jest praca ze smokami i czy się nie boi, ale on tylko się uśmiechał i zapewniał, że przecież będzie ostrożny. 

Pewnego razu gdy to usłyszała, Tonks zmarszczyła nos i zmierzyła go wzrokiem. 

\- Aha - powiedziała - smoki. Dlatego że nie gadają tyle, co ludzie, czy jak? Zamiast tego co najwyżej urwą ci głowę albo poparzą skórę. Czy wtedy człowiek czuje się dobrze, jak bohater? 

Charlie nie wiedział, dlaczego wzbudza podziw tylko tych, którzy byli mu obojętni. 

*  
Zaproponowała mu wiśnie, te, które przewiesiła sobie na prawym uchu. Okrągłe, ciemnoczerwone owoce z pewnością słodko smakowały latem, a Charlie musiał tylko wyciągnąć rękę i podziękować (mógłby potem przez całą noc wspominać, jak jadł wiśnie, które Tonks nosiła jako biżuterię), ale potrząsnął głową. Kiedy zapytała, dlaczego ich nie chce, odpowiedział, że przeszkadzają mu pestki. 

Tonks odeszła, a któryś kolega zaczął się śmiać i dał mu jedną wiśnię. Charlie mimo to śnił o niej w nocy. 

*  
\- Jesteś idiotą - wyznała ich ostatniej nocy w Hogwarcie. - Lubisz wiśnie tylko bez pestek i chciałbyś, żeby życie było łatwe i bezproblemowe. Nawet nie chcesz sprawdzić, czy coś ci wyjdzie z Quidditchem, tylko od razu jedziesz do Rumunii, do tych swoich smoków, bo boisz się rozczarowania. Dlaczego wybierasz zawsze najprostszą, najwygodniejszą drogę?

Charlie nie powiedział, że w pewnym sensie mogła mieć rację. Może. Pomyślał jednak, że ona i tak o tym wiedziała.

Nie wyjawił jej też, jak bardzo ją lubił. Ani że kiedyś przez całą lekcję się w nią wpatrywał i przez to nie miał pojęcia, o czym opowiadał profesor Flitwick. 

Ani że ciągle pragnął zobaczyć prawdziwą Tonks.

*  
Po szkole nie spotkał jej już więcej. Dowiedział się, że została aurorem, tak, jak planowała, że jego mama próbowała zeswatać ją z Billem (też coś!), że poślubiła Remusa Lupina i urodziła dziecko. I że zginęła. 

*  
Po tym, jak nazwała go idiotą i przez trzy godziny tańczyła z kimś innym, wyszła z powrotem w ciemnoniebieską noc i usiadła obok. 

\- Nie boisz się - zapytała w końcu - że twoja lekkomyślność może cię kosztować życie? Że z czystej fascynacji kiedyś zapomnisz umknąć przed smoczym ogniem i… znikniesz?

\- Nie - odpowiedział Charlie. - Szkoda by mi było tylko tego, co by mnie ominęło. A ty? Średnia długość życia aurorów też nie jest zbyt wysoka.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i pociągnęła za pasemko włosów, tego wieczoru ciemnobrązowych. 

\- Wiem - odparła. - Ryzyko zawodowe, prawda?

*  
Charlie nie poszedł na pogrzeb. Zamiast tego próbował marzyć.


End file.
